Shuck'nJive Shuffles
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Ten songs. iPod on Shuffle. Write as long as the song goes and see what inspires you. Ten country songs and the Duke boys...YEEEHAW!


**Disclaimer****: I don't own "The Dukes of Hazzard"; they belong to Guy Waldron**

**Author's Note****: I don't know if anybody's ever done any shuffles over here. Put the iPod on Shuffle, ten songs, write as long as the song goes. Had to skip a few because I wanted all country songs, and there was some Celine Dion and some Lucas Grabeel in there and that threw me off. Enjoy!**

**_DUKES OF HAZZARD_**

**#1: Check Yes or No-George Strait**

She always sat in the back of the room, and he could feel her eyes on him all through school. She sat on the merry-go-round and watched him play football. And she waited until Uncle Jesse came to get him at the end of the day before she walked home.

Bo Duke didn't like girls. Girls were weird. Well, cousin Daisy was okay, but she played football with him and Luke and went coon hunting. Lizzy Gardiner wasn't his type.

That was 20 years ago. Now he roared up to her front door and climbed onto the windowsill of the General Lee and got a good look at the grown woman coming out of her mama's house. Blue jeans, blue midriff-baring top, cowboy boots. Her brunette hair hung loose and framed her pretty gray eyes.

"Hey sugar!" she greeted him as she swung herself into the General Lee before he could get across the hood to help her.

He shook his head.

Girls weren't so bad anymore.

* * *

**#2: I Wish You'd Stay-Brad Paisley**

"Four years is too long."

They were laying on the hood of the General Lee, up on Cripple Creek, staring up at the cloudless Hazzard sky. The stars were out in full force, and a big full moon shone overhead.

"Aw shoot," Luke said. "Won't be nothin'. You won't hardly notice I'm gone." He said it more to convince himself, he thought.

She snuggled against his chest, letting a hand rest on his stomach. "You're not doin' a very good job of convincin' me, Luke Duke."

He put an arm behind his head and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy, lady," he told her.

"You say that to all the girls."

He propped himself up so he was looking in her eyes. "I mean it when I say it to you," he replied seriously.

A tear tried to fall on his blue shirt, but he reached over and flicked it away before it could fall. "I gotta do this," he told her.

"I know ya do," she said. "You're gonna make an amazing soldier. And you're sure gonna fill out that uniform real well," she added with a small smile. "You're gonna make your Uncle Jesse so proud." She leaned over his chest so she was looking down at him. "Me too."

"I'll write you every day," he promised.

"I'll pray every night," she swore.

She couldn't help it as she started to cry. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I wish you'd stay," she whispered.

* * *

**#3: When the Stars Go Blue-Tim McGraw**

The Boar's Nest had mostly cleared out as he sat in the corner, watching Daisy Duke wipe down tables and collect dirty mugs and shot glasses. She was singing along with the Dolly Parton song on the jukebox.

_Now or never_, he told himself. He got up from his spot in the corner and shuffled over to her. She was wiping down the bar, and she jumped a little when he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Enos!" Daisy breathed. "I didn't know you were still here, sugar," she said as she tossed the dirty rag into the basin.

"W-well I was gonna stick around, see if you all needed help cleanin' up and such," he stammered. "But um, looks like you got it all taken care of."

"Looks like," Daisy replied. "But thanks for the offer, Enos."

The song on the jukebox switched over to a slow Crystal Gayle tune. And Enos screwed up the very little courage he had. "D-Daisy Duke?" he stuttered. "Would you maybe….well, what I mean to say is…would ya'll dance with me?"

* * *

**#4: Wanna Be a Hillbilly-Billy Currington**

Black Tillie roared over Dry Creek. The man behind the wheel let out a yell as the car landed hard on the dirt road. He chanced a glance in the backseat. The crate of moonshine mason jars sat there, not one crack. He grinned proudly. He stepped on the gas. He was two miles from Old Man Montgomery's place. The law hadn't caught up with him all morning, and he sure didn't intend for it to start now.

He took the corner on two wheels. The 'shine slid a little but was stopped by the passenger side back door. He was glad he'd remembered to lock them.

Behind him, he suddenly saw red and blue lights flashing in his rearview. "Not today!" he crowed as he swung the car up onto old Ridgerunner Road. Up ahead was big hill.

"Yeeeehaw!" Jesse Duke yelled as the car sailed over the gap.

* * *

**#5: Me Neither-Brad Paisley**

"He ain't gonna try it."

"He's gonna try it."

"May Lou Foreman? Ain't no way," Cooter said. "Ten gets ya twenty he crashes and burns."

"You're bettin' against Bo Duke's charm?" Luke asked as he watched his cousin flirt it up with May Lou.

"He can't get lucky _all_ the time," Cooter groused. "Hell, then what're the rest of us gonna do?"

"You're on," Luke said, as they watched the spectacle unfold.

May Lou seemed to resist him at first. But then his cousin pulled that dimpled smile on her. The one that was like kryptonite. Women were powerless. May Lou melted, and a second later, they were on the dance floor.

Cooter slouched in his chair as Luke started laughing. "Well, come on then," he said as he tried to quit laughing at the look on his friend's face. "A bet's a bet. Pay up!"

* * *

**#6: Lookin' For a Good Time-Lady Antebellum**

He was from out of town, that much Daisy Duke could figure. His boots were a little too shiny, and his shirt was wrinkled enough. But he was nice enough, and he flirted well. He had pretty eyes. He kept calling her 'sugar' and 'baby' and she was pretty sure the words were foreign to him-he seemed to have to work to get them out.

"What's your story, sugar?" she asked him finally. "You're floppin' like a catfish on the bank right now."

He tugged on his collar. "Well…my friend over there bet me I couldn't get you to come for a drive with me."

"That what they're callin' it now?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

He blinked furiously. "No, that ain't what-what I meant. I meant really drive, like out to watch the sunset or something."

She laughed. He was cute when he was uncomfortable. She glanced around. Everyone seemed pretty well off. "Well," she said, leaning over to face him. "I could maybe take my li'l old coffee break now," she said. "How much fun can you show a girl in fifteen minutes?"

He flushed bright red.

* * *

**#7: Man! I Feel Like a Woman-Shania Twain**

The Duke boys never _ever_ got passed by anything. They were usually the pass_ees_. But as Bo ramped the General off a little dip and they landed hard on Cottonwood Lane, a blue of black, purple, and white whizzed by him, sending up a cloud of dust. "What the world?" he asked. Luke, in the passenger's seat, shrugged.

"Damned if I know, let's try to catch up," he suggested.

"I think it was a motorcycle," Bo replied as he pushed the General past 60. Which, on a dirt road, was iffy. But in Bo's mind…slow as molasses in January.

"It is a motorcycle," Luke said after a moment. "Get up alongside 'em."

Bo pushed the General Lee up to 75 as they skidded around the corner. The right wheels of the General slid off the road, and the car flipped. The boys saw the world spin around through the windshield, then they saw the world come to a permanent, upside down, stop.

"You okay?" Bo asked. Luke nodded.

They heard a little engine roar up and stop. A few moments later, a voice asked them, "You boys all right?"

"I know that voice," Luke said.

Bo stuck his head out the window. "Miz Tisdale?"

* * *

**#8: The Fear of Being Alone-Reba McEntire**

There wasn't a woman in his life. His oldest sister was married to his little Chrome Dome. And the one woman who he'd thought was the woman of his dreams was a bank robber.

But Roscoe, he didn't mind. He wasn't sure if he could handle a little woman, sittin' at home, wonderin' when he'd come home. Or how to explain when he came home with a busted car, with no doors, or no mirrors, or the hood stuck up, or the roof torn off…

No, she'd worry too much. Weren't no point.

There was a low growl from next to him in the passenger's seat of the squad car. He jerked and looked down. She was on her back. Chasing rabbits.

Well, there was one woman in his life. And she understood him. He scratched Flash behind the ears.

* * *

**#9: Rodeo-Garth Brooks**

"Any of ya'll seen Luke?" Bo asked as he hauled a bucket of chicken feed out into the yard. The day had been boring beyond belief. He'd gotten up, but Luke had already been gone. So Bo had done his chores, and Luke's share too. He said grace and ate breakfast with Daisy and Jesse. But still no Luke. And Uncle Jesse seemed to know something, but when Bo pressed him, Uncle Jesse just smiled.

_Meanwhile…_

The General Lee was parked above Hazzard Dam. Luke had had a hell of a time sneaking it out from under Bo's nose that morning. And he'd made Uncle Jesse cover for him.

His jean jacket lay in the front seat.

And his shirt was hanging out the driver's side window.

He heard Katie Ann whisper something in his ear, and he grinned.

His day hadn't been boring at _all._

He wondered how Bo's was going back at the farm…

* * *

**#10: Boot Scootin' Boogie-Brooks & Dunn**

The Boar's Nest was a-rockin'. The place was packed well over fire code, sending Boss mumbling into his office and slamming the door behind him. Roscoe was holding Flash and watching the patrons tear up the hardwood floor.

Enos could dance. Daisy was very pleased by this revelation. And Enos's uniform was slightly askew. Roscoe muttered, "Dipstick…disgrace to the badge, khyuk khyuk…"

He looked up. The Duke boys had Lizzy Gardiner and Katie Ann MacAllister on the floor, and they were expertly avoiding everybody on the floor as they three-stepped to the George Jones song on the radio. Bo Duke yelled his rebel yell, and Rosco resisted the urge to write him up for public nuisance.

Even Cooter Davenport was out there, with some filly Roscoe'd never seen before. He shuffled a little, but he could sort of dance.

Roscoe couldn't take it anymore, and went to join Boss in his office.


End file.
